Memangnya ada?
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou tidak pernah menyangka, delay bisa mempertemukannya dengan sosok malaikat kecil. /BokuKen /for #GerakanHaremBokuto2017


Bokuto Koutarou tidak pernah menyangka, _delay_ bisa mempertemukannya dengan sosok malaikat kecil.

 _Tapi, siapa…?_

Bokuto tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi.

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Dibuat dengan cinta hanya untuk kesenangan batin.**

 **Don't like Don't read**

 **For #GerakanHarem!Bokuto2k17**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mohon perhatian bagi para penumpang, pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan XN619 tujuan Tokyo mengalami penundaan waktu _Boarding_ sampai pukul sepuluh tiga puluh malam. Bagi para penumpang pesawat dipersilahkan mengambil kompensasi di gerbang nomor dua. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan ini."

Bokuto berdecak sebal. Pantatnya yang duduk selama hampir dua jam mulai terasa kram. Ia meregangkan tangannya yang dibalut jaket abu-abu. Mata kenarinya yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya melirik malas antrian penumpang yang wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Masam, kesal, mengantuk. Televisi layar datar di depannya pun tidak berhasil mengambil atensi para penumpang yang sebagian kecil mulai protes pada pihak maskapai penerbangan yang sedang membagi-bagikan _snack_ sebagai kompensasi karena pesawat terlambat dua jam lebih. Bokuto menguap lebar sebelum akhirnya ikut mengekor antrian yang mulai mengular.

Bokuto memandangi roti keju dan sebotol air mineral yang didapatnya.

 _Cuma ini?_ Pikirnya.

Kompensasi yang konyol. Bokuto mendengus. Ia tidak lapar, tidak haus. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai Tokyo dan berguling di pulau kapuknya. Akhirnya roti dan air itu tenggelam dalam ranselnya. Daripada makan, lebih baik tidur. Setidaknya ada sekitar satu jam sebelum pesawatnya terbang.

Baru saja matanya terpejam, teriakan sekumpulan anak-anak membuatnya terlonjak.

"Grawl.. grawl.."

Seorang anak kecil berlari di depannya, mengejar anak-anak lain yang berlarian. Anak itu lebih kecil dari anak-anak seumurannya. Ia mengeluarkan suara menggerung lucu yang menirukan suara monster. Tetapi suaranya kecil, hampir seperti tidak bertenaga. Bokuto melupakan niat tidurnya dan malah memperhatikan anak itu. Bokuto yakin anak itu (sepertinya) laki-laki, tetapi rambutnya pirang panjang sebahu, dan wajahnya imut seperti perempuan dengan mata emas yang besar.

Ah, anak itu berhasil menghadang satu anak laki-laki yang nampaknya daritadi mengejeknya. Bocah pirang itu menyudutkan anak yang mengejeknya itu di sudut tembok. Anak-anak lain mulai berseru-seru heboh. Anak laki-laki yang mengejeknya itu mulai ketakutan, _eh, kenapa dia ketakutan?_

Anak yang tersudut itu berteriak keras. Mengundang beberapa orang dewasa untuk menegur mereka berdua. Dan mengundang ekspresi bingung dari si bocah pirang karena melihat anak yang tersudut itu melarikan diri sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya.

"Bodoh!" Anak itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Raut tengilnya kembali lagi kemudian berlari ke arah teman-temannya.

 _Geh, bocah._ Alis Bokuto berkedut.

Bokuto menatap khawatir bocah pirang yang terdiam mematung itu. Bocah itu tertunduk, tidak mengejar anak-anak lainnya lagi. Bokuto ingin menghampiri anak itu, karena sekarang anak itu benar-benar tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tetapi kalau ia dicurigai ingin menculik bagaimana? Bokuto menghentakan kaki kanannya. Ah, kalau dicurigai, tinggal dijelaskan saja, kan?

"H-hey.." Bokuto berjongkok dua langkah dari bocah itu.

Bocah pirang itu menaruh atensi pada Bokuto, ia menaikkan kepalanya menatap Bokuto. Wajahnya lebih pucat saat dilihat dari dekat. Pupil mata emasnya oval seperti seekor anak kucing, imut sekali. Bokuto kira saat menunduk tadi, anak ini menangis, ternyata tidak. Wajahnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Bokuto.

Anak itu mengangguk sambil tetap menatap Bokuto. Biasanya anak kecil awalnya akan ketakutan saat bertemu orang dewasa yang baru dikenal, setidaknya walaupun tidak berteriak atau menangis, biasanya anak kecil akan enggan diajak berbicara dengan orang dewasa. Namun, anak ini berani menatap Bokuto dengan kedua mata emasnya. Pandangannya tajam, malah Bokuto yang tidak berani menatap kedua mata bulat itu.

"Kau sedang main kejar-kejaran?"

Anak itu mengangguk lagi.

"Dengar, ya, bersenang-senang dan bermain itu boleh. Lagipula kalian kan anak-anak. Tapi, jangan sampai menakuti temanmu, ya? Walaupun temanmu itu tampaknya terus mengejekmu…" Bokuto sedikit mendekat ke arah anak itu.

"Dan lagi, ini sudah larut, lihat jam di dinding itu. Dan lihat orang-orang yang duduk itu. Mereka semua lelah, aku pun lelah, dan orang tuamu pasti lelah juga. Jadi, jangan terlalu berisik, oke? Oh, ya, memangnya kau tidak lelah? Berlarian begitu. Ah, dasar anak-anak, staminanya sungguh mengerikan.." Bokuto mengusap lembut rambut pirang sebahu anak itu.

Anak itu menikmati sensasi lembut dan hangat yang ditularkan telapak tangan besar Bokuto pada ubun-ubunnya. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Bokuto terhenyak. Ketika anak ini tersenyum, manis sekali. Serasa ada angin hangat yang berhembus lembut dan bunga bermekaran. Ah, mungkin terlalu hiperbolis.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau mau melanjutkan bermain?"

Anak itu menggeleng.

"Oh, kau mau kembali? Orang tuamu?"

Anak itu terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng lagi.

Bokuto kebingungan. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Mencari sosok yang kira-kira merupakan orangtua dari anak ini. Anak itu masih menatap Bokuto tajam. Ia menarik-narik jaket abu-abu Bokuto.

"Ya?"

Anak itu menunjuk tempat Bokuto duduk.

"Kau mau duduk? Di sana?"

Ia mengangguk.

"O-oke.. kita akan duduk di sana sampai orang tuamu kembali, ya?" _Kalau memang orang tuanya benar pergi._

Bokuto menggandeng tangan mungil anak itu. Ia duduk di tempatnya dan anak itu di sebelah kirinya. Canggung yang Bokuto rasakan. Anak itu memperhatikan televisi dalam diam. Oh, ya, kalau dipikir-pikir anak ini belum bicara sepatah kata pun daritadi. Anak ini hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng.

GRUUUKK~

Anak itu memegang perutnya yang barusan berbunyi. Bokuto tersenyum. Ia menunjuk kafe kecil di sudut ruang tunggu bandara.

"Mau ke sana?"

Anak itu menatap Bokuto sungkan, tetapi perutnya terus berbunyi saat indra penciumannya menangkap bau harum dari masakan di sana. Dengan malu-malu ia mengangguk.

Ia menatap deretan roti-roti manis dan asin di etalase kafe. Bokuto menatapnya sambil bertanya mau yang mana. Ia menggigit telunjuknya, berpikir, kemudian jatuh pada pilihan roti manis gula-kelapa. Bokuto mengeluarkan dompetnya, bertanya pada kasir , dan hampir terlonjak dengan harga satu roti manis di sana. Untuk pengalaman berikutnya, ia tidak akan pernah membeli sesuatu dari bandara lagi. Dompetnya bisa menangis. Tapi kali ini ya sudahlah.

Anak itu terlihat lahap mengunyah roti hangat di tangannya. Pipinya sampai menggembung terisi roti kuyahan. Untuk beberapa alasan, Bokuto tidak merasa rugi telah membeli roti itu.

Mereka kembali duduk sambil menonton acara televisi. Bokuto menatap jam dinding ruang tunggu, lalu mendengus pelan. Anak itu mulai terkantuk-kantuk di sebelahnya. Matanya setengah terpejam, sepertinya sangat mengantuk, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari acara televisinya.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Anak itu terkejut, dan segera menoleh. Ia menggeleng cepat, tetapi setelahnya menguap lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa," Bokuto terkekeh, "Ini memang waktu bagi anak-anak untuk tidur, kan?" Bokuto mengusap helaian pirang lagi. "Kalau kau mau tidur, bersandarlah di bahuku." Bokuto menepuk bahu kirinya.

Anak itu bersemu merah, lalu menggeleng. Bokuto tertawa pelan.

"Aku cuma bercanda."

Anak itu menampakkan ekspresi kesal. Dan tawa Bokuto semakin lebar. Anak itu meninju bahu kiri Bokuto dan langsung memeluk lengan Bokuto. Membuat Bokuto berhenti tertawa. Wajah anak itu merah seluruhnya. Bokuto tersenyum dan membiarkan lengan kirinya jadi bantal untuk anak itu beberapa waktu.

Dekapan tangan anak itu sedikit mengendur, Bokuto menoleh. _Oh, sudah tertidur._ Bokuto menarik bahunya perlahan, melingkarkan lengannya pada anak itu hingga anak itu terlelap dalam dekapannya. Ia memperhatikan wajah kecil yang tertidur pulas itu sangat lucu. Helaian rambut pirangnya jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dengkuran halus dapat Bokuto rasakan. Dalam lamunannya Bokuto bertanya-tanya, siapa anak ini, di mana orang tuanya, kenapa ia sendirian, dan kenapa anak-anak lain tadi seperti mengucilkannya. Bokuto membuka mulutnya, membisikkan sesuatu pada anak itu.

"Siapa, namamu..?"

Anak itu tidak bergeming, masih tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran yang mulai menghalus. Bokuto terlalu lelah untuk menanti jawaban anak itu, matanya mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Dan akhirnya rasa kantuk tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, kepalanya di sandarkan pada kepala anak itu, surai keduanya bersentuhan. Bokuto pun terlelap.

"Ken..ma.."

.

"…Pesawat tujuan Tokyo sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Panggilan terakhir, bagi penumpang pesawat tujuan Tokyo sebentar lagi akan berangkat.."

"HAH"

Bokuto terlonjak dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, nyawanya masih melayang-layang dan pikirannya belum terkoneksi. Baru setelah lima detik, ia panik dan segera menyambar tasnya menuju petugas maskapai yang menunggu di depan gerbang keberangkatan.

Ia berlari di lapangan beraspal menuju pesawatnya. Ia disambut pramugari berseragam yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Segera Bokuto masuk ke kabin pesawat, mencari tempat duduknya, dan duduk di sebelah jendela (untungnya bangkunya dekat jendela). Ia memasang _belt-_ nya, dan memperhatikan ke luar. Pandangannya terarah ke lampu-lampu di pinggir lintasan terbang yang menyala-meredup, kemudian beralih kepada petugas bandara yang sibuk mangangkut barang bawaan dengan mobil gandeng, kemudian beralih lagi pada satu keluarga yang hendak menaiki tangga masuk pesawat. Ayah yang memanggul ransel besar, ibu yang menggandeng anaknya. Anak? Anak kecil?

 _Hey, anak itu!_

Bokuto terlonjak. Ia melepas _belt-_ nya lagi, dan segera bergegas menuju salah satu awak kabin yang sedang tersenyum ramah menyambut para penumpang. Dirinya tidak peduli dengan rentetan kalimat kesal dari para penumpang lainnya yang kesal karena ia main tabrak dan potong jalan. Ia mengambil jeda nafas sebelum berucap pada si awak kabin.

"Permisi, ini penerbangan terakhir, kan? Terakhir?" Ucap Bokuto sambil sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Iya, tuan. Tuan, sebaiknya anda segera duduk kar-"

"Sebentar! Ada anak kecil yang hilang tadi di bandara!"

"Eh? anak kecil? Tidak, kami tidak menerima laporan kehilangan anak tadi. Tuan, sebaiknya sege-"

"Tidak! Serius, tadi ada anak hilang di ruang tunggu!" Ujar Bokuto ngotot.

"Baik! Jika memang ada anak hilang, nanti pihak kami akan mencarinya dan mengantarkannya pada orang tuanya. Sekarang tuan duduk, tenang, dan nikmati perjalanan anda." Pramugara berambut poni lempar cokelat itu sedikit kesal karena ke-ngototan Bokuto. Senyumnya yang mulai terpaksa, mengantar Bokuto kembali ke kursinya.

Bokuto menggumam rutukan untuk pramugara berambut terasi tadi. Ia kembali memerhatikan lampu lintasan terbang yang menyala-meredup sambil berdoa semoga saja anak itu ketemu, kalau benar ia hilang, atau setidaknya bersama orang tuanya agar ia tidak sendirian.

Bokuto menerawang ke atas. Bibirnya mengumamkan sesuatu.

"Ken.. Ken.." Alisnya bertaut. "Ken?"

 _Tunggu, tunggu!_ Namanya! Bokuto ingat namanya. Nama anak itu. Bokuto menautkan alisnya lebih dekat, mencoba mengingat. Dia hampir mendapatkan namanya. _Terus ingat, terus ingat!_ Namanya sudah ada di ujung lidahnya, tetapi ia kelu untuk menyebutnya.

 _Namanya.._

 _Namanya..!_

"..Permisi, kami boleh duduk di sebelahmu?"

Bokuto tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh cepat, mendapati seorang ibu dan anaknya yang berwajah tengil. Ah, dia kenal bocah ini. Yang tadi main kejar-kejaran. Yang terus mengejek temannya. Dan dia dikejar. Akhirnya disudutkan oleh..

 _Oleh.._

 _Oleh siapa..?_

"Oh, silahkan." Jawab Bokuto. Dalam hati ia berpikir, bingung, barusan dia memikirkan apa? Memikirkan siapa?

Apa yang ia pikirkan, hah konyol. Anak tengil ini kan main sendirian. Ia tidak pernah bermain di depan Bokuto sampai berlari-lari dan berteriak. Ia bermain di bagian belakang ruang tunggu dekat dengan kios itu, kan. Ia tidak pernah bermain kejar-kejaran, kan. Ia tidak pernah dikejar sesuatu, kan. Ia main di belakang, kan? Ia tidak pernah disudutkan di antara dinding.. kan?

 _Iya, kan…?_

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Iya, Bokuto yakin, anak ini main di belakang. Bersama teman-temannya. Tidak mungkin kan ia main kejar-kejaran _sendirian?_ Haha, konyol sekali. Mengejek sesuatu, anak ini tidak pernah mengejek apapun tadi. Masa' ia tersudut tanpa ada orang di depannya?

 _Hahaha! Konyol!_

Bokuto tertawa pelan. Apa-apaan dirinya, berpikir konyol. Konyol. Sudah berapa kali ia teriakkan dalam batinnya, coba? Konyol! Tidak ada anak lain tadi! Hanya bocah ini dan temannya. Tidak ada. Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang lain!

Memangnya benar-benar ada anak yang mengejarnya tadi? Memangnya ada anak yang Bokuto sapa tadi? Memangnya ada anak yang Bokuto traktir tadi? Memangnya ada anak yang tidur dalam dekapannya tadi?

Tidak!

 _..eh,_

 _Tapi, memangnya.. ada..?_

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Terimakasih, buat para reader yang mau baca, dan yang meninggalkan review, super makasih tingkat dewa ke kalian :'D

 **.**

 **Bonus**

Bokuto memerhatikan ibu dan anak yang duduk di sebelahnya. Keduanya tampak bercakap-cakap, sambil sesekali sang ibu mengusap lembut puncak kepala anaknya. Bokuto tersenyum. Anak itu sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan oleh Bokuto.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat, kak?" Tanyanya sedikit jutek. Khas anak-anak tengil.

"Yuu! Tidak boleh jutek begitu!" Sang ibu menasehati anak tengil dengan jambul hitam-cokelat yang sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok!" Bokuto segera menyela karena merasa tidak enak pada ibu dengan tahi lalat manis di bawah mata itu.

"Yuu ini memang terkadang nakal, suka mencari perhatian. Padahal saya di rumah selalu memerhatikannya.. " Ibu itu mulai curhat, "Dia bahkan berbohong selalu bermain bersama _Youkai_ dan semacamnya. Begitu mendengarnya saya sampai ketakutan.." Ibu itu bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mainnya sama mereka, mama! Tadi di bandara juga ada!" Si anak ngotot bilang bahwa yang ia katakan bukan bohong belaka.

"Oya? Kau bisa melihat _Youkai_?" Tanya Bokuto.

"Tentu saja!" Wajah anak itu penuh kebanggaan. "Di bandara ada satu tadi! Aku main kejar-kejaran dengannya. Eh, kakak juga ngobrol dengannya tadi kan!?" Anak itu berseru melanjutkan.

 _Eh?_

"Dia lebih kecil dariku, matanya kayak kucing, rambutnya pirang panjang padahal cowok, dan kulitnya super pucat!" Anak itu menambahkan.

 _Eh? EH?_

"Namanya.."

 _Tunggu.._

"Memangnya kau tadi bermain dengan siapa? Memangnya-"

"AKU MAIN KOK! Namanya-"

"-Kenma"

 _Siapa itu?_

 **Salam, Usagi.**


End file.
